


The Outsiders

by jwriter819



Series: Look What We've Become [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Coparenting, Gen, May's a Good Mom, Peter Get a Bodyguard, Press and Tabloids, Rogue Avengers, Sneaking Out, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwriter819/pseuds/jwriter819
Summary: Peter "Stark Jr." Stark has seen his world change all around him. Deciding that he wants to control just one thing in his life, he decides to break all the rules and have the night of his life.Peter will learn about himself and just maybe meet a new friend along the way._____Lots of Irondad and Spiderson, but plenty of teenaged hijinks.





	The Outsiders

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about one month after The Incident. 
> 
> I'm so pleased with all of the feedback and comments. Thank you all!
> 
> You may notice a reference to a certain event....just wait. You'll get an explanation story-style soon enough. ;)

Peter and Ned gripped their backpacks tighter as they headed towards the front door of the school. Peter didn’t need to see the reporters to know that they were there. He could hear them lining up halfway through his last period. Since the press conference the title ‘Stark Jr.’ had become almost as much his name as Peter was. 

Most of the time he didn’t care, but it was getting annoying to feel like he was being lost in the Stark name. Like who he was didn’t matter, just that he was Tony Stark’s son.

“It doesn't help that Junior looks an awful lot like Tony Stark,” one of the reporters added during a show Peter had watched right after the announcement. 

Ever since that day school was a brand new place. People called his name in the hallway, girls that never looked at him before were suddenly trying to eat lunch with him. Ned giggled throughout the whole thing and stood proud to be Stark Jr.’s best friend. They stood together like outsiders in the midst of all the cliques. They were still as thick as thieves. 

Things had mostly settled down, but just as he’d thought everything had changed. “Penis!” 

Well, almost everything. 

If anything Flash and Jake had become even more scornful since the announcement. Why’d Tony Stark choose a nerd like ‘Penis Parker’? They made terrible insinuations that left Peter’s blood boiling.

“What Flash?”

“Oh nothing, just wanted to say to have a good weekend,” Flash said. “Bet you won't’ be doing anything fun up in that ivory tower all by yourself since your daddy’s gone to DC again.” Flash tapped his chin. “You know they say Howard Stark never wanted kids. Said he only kept Tony around was to ensure his name carried forward.” Flash laughed. “I wonder if that’s what’s gonna happen to you? Boarding school? There’s a nice one in the Swiss Alps.” The smirk that Flash put on his face was enough to make Peter wanted to strangle him. “That’s where Daddy Warbucks went isn’t it?”

“Peter, let’s just go,” Ned said pushing the boy out the door. Peter hadn’t gotten a chance to put his headphones on so the reporters' frantic noise was deafening. He winced noticeably as the boys approached the sidewalk where the cars were lined up for pickup. Due to the law, they couldn’t step foot on the school, but the parking area was a different story. 

Instantly they clambered forward with shouts coming from every direction and pressing towards him.

“Stark Jr., how are things after the adoption?”

“Does Tony really teach you how to run the business?”

“Peter, are you planning to become a superhero?” 

“No comment,” his bodyguard said as he appeared pushed Peter’s way past the reporters and into the reinforced Range Rover that Tony had gotten for him to be driven to school in. Ned slid in next to him before the door was slammed shut. 

The bodyguard was one of Clint’s old SHIELD friends that was proven to not be a HYDRA infiltrate who needed some extra money on the side while he was building a house for his family. 

“Thanks, Gino!” 

“Anytime, Kid.” Ned giggled. 

“They all call you kid.” 

“It’s his codename,” Gino said. “Boss, Boss Lady, and Kid.” Peter rolled his eyes. “So what do you boys have planned for this weekend?” 

“Well since Tony’s out of town until Saturday, it’s looking pretty bleak. Probably do some Legos and games, right Ned?” 

“Yeah, party,” Ned said dryly. 

“That sounds like a good time.” Gino’s phone started to ring and he slid the partition up with an apologetic wave. Peter was trying to contain his excitement. Just a couple more minutes. 

He shook his head. 

He couldn’t wait it out any longer. 

“Ned,” he whispered. His friend looked at him as he pulled out the invitation. “We’re going to a club.” 

________________________

“Ned, you have to be quiet!” The two boys were trying to leave the new apartment that Tony had bought for him and May. 

“I don’t know where anything is and it’s dark, can’t we turn a light on?” Peter had his phone out and turned on the flashlight function.

“Now shutup.” Ned grabbed the back of Peter’s jacket and followed him towards the front door. Finally Peter closed the door behind him and sighed with relief.

“It was so much easier to get out of your apartment in Queens.”

“Yeah, that fire escape made it a piece of cake.” They quickly made their way down the steps, past the lobby, and onto the sidewalk where the Uber was waiting a couple of blocks down the street. 

“So why can’t we take the Audi again?”

“I told you, it’s got a GPS. If I turn it on Tony’s gonna get an alert. So Uber.” 

“Fine, nothing is going to ruin this night. I can’t even say how excited I am. Thank you for being my friend and for taking me along with you.” Ned let out a girlish squeal. “We’re going to a club. Like a real club. Peter Stark is the man!” 

“Ned,” Peter hissed. “You can’t tell anyone who I am tonight, ok? Low key, remember?”

Peter remembered telling his friend about the invitation he’d gotten to come to a red carpet event. Someone was opening an old school gaming club and they wanted Peter to come. Rather than tell his parents and try to fight it out, he decided it would be a better idea to keep this little excursion to himself. 

As Peter stared at Ned he knew two things: Ned was the best friend Peter could ask for and simultaneous horrible at keeping secrets. 

He heard Ned huff.

“I can’t be lowkey. I am a fanboy. You know this!” Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Look, just stay close to me and keep it cool.” They slid into the back of the Uber and made small talk. The excitement between the boys grew as they got closer to the destination. There was a line forming outside the building before they even got the entrance. Peter bit his lip. “You can let us out here,” he said.

The boy put on a pair of sunglasses he’d swiped from Tony and a lowkey gray baseball cap. He pulled Ned out of the car with him. 

“So what’s the plan?” 

“We are going to go inside, enjoy everything and be home before May’s shift ends. Easy.” 

“Why’d we have to sneak with the lights off if May’s gone?”

“Because the cameras are motion detected and sensitive to sound. If we’re loud or use lights they’ll ping Tony. I can only get Karen into sleep mode for so long.” 

“That’s awesome.”

“Not really. It’s annoying.” Peter adjusted his shades. He felt very Tony Stark. He shook his head. Oh the irony.

“Do you really think this is going to work?” Peter shrugged. 

“Why wouldn’t it?” Ned rolled his eyes. 

“You’re Stark Jr. remember? Your face is everywhere.”

“It’ll be fine, Ned. Glasses, cap, we’re good.” As soon as they moved to the front of the club, cameras flashed directly in Peter’s face. 

“Stark Jr., how'd you get here tonight?”

“Do you have your license yet?”

“Who are you wearing? Is that a feature?” 

“Where’s Tony Stark, did he send you here?” As quickly as they could they moved inside of the club. Ned was snickering next to him.

“I told you,” Ned said with a sly smile.

“Shutup. I hope that doesn’t make the news.” 

Ned shook his head at his friend as he said, “It totally will, I just hope they didn’t get pictures of me.” Peter glared at his friend. 

“Thanks Ned.” 

“Come on, let’s go find something to do,” Peter said moving towards the floor with all of the games. 

“Dude! They have Double Dragon!” Ned followed Peter towards the game. The two quickly grabbed the joystick and feverishly started to play. 

“I’ve only seen this game in movies,” Peter said through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, way harder than it looks,” Ned responded. Before they knew it they’d played at least a dozen games buzzing happily the whole time. They alternated between battling each other and cheering each other on. “This is the best night of my life!” Peter shook his head at his friend who’d insisted upon wearing that hideous hat, but he smiled. Just as Tony had said Ned was there for Peter as long as Peter was there for Ned. The teen smiled. When everything changed, it was nice to have a handful of things that stayed exactly the same. 

“Well I’m glad to hear that,” a new voice said. Peter turned around. “You must the illustrious Stark Jr,” the man said sticking his hand out. “I’m Dan. I own this place.”

“It’s Peter. Thanks for the invite,” Peter said trying to keep his voice firm and even as he shook the man’s hand. Tony and Rhodey had been working those things with him for months. “We’re happy to be here,” he said cooly.

“Great! Just let your dad know I took care of you, ok? You can have anything you want. It’s on the house.” Peter smiled as the man walked away. 

“This is even better than Dave and Busters!” Ned said as he shook his head in awe. “I can’t believe that we’re here.” 

“Me either,” Flash said as they turned to see both Flash and Jake standing there in their letter jackets, because of course. 

“You guys are really are taking that whole 80’s bully thing to another level,” Peter said with a new found confidence. Ned laughed at Peter’s comment. Flash shot Peter a look.

His collar was flipped up as his eyes were as cold as ever. “How’d you get an invite to this thing anyway,” he sneered. 

“They called; I came,” Peter said cooly as he looked down at Flash’s wristband. “Looks like you got general admission, huh?” Flash and Jake’s eyes turned steely. 

The taller teen took a step forward. “Getting adopted doesn’t make you any better than us,” Jake said. Peter opened his mouth and closed it. He wanted to punch Jake right in his teeth.

“Come on Peter, let’s go. There’s plenty to do around here,” Ned said trying to drag his friend away. 

Before Ned could tear Peter away, Flash threw out one more jab. “You’ll always be a trash digging loser. All you got was a coat of paint.” The words hit Peter like a jolt and in an instant he responded.

“That sounds strangely like what your mother says to your father.” Peter saw the fist coming long before it was even closer to making contact. He planned to dodge out of the way, but before he could another person stepped in and the fist landed on their face instead.

“What just happened?” There in a heap lay Harry Osborn on the ground holding his face. Before Peter could say anything Flash and Jake were gone. Peter knelt down to help Harry up.

“Dude! Why’d you do that?” 

“I needed a good show for the press. Now I’ve got one.” He wiped his face. “Peter, right? From MIT death class.” The teen nodded. 

“You’re crazy,” Ned said. Peter nodded an affirmation. Harry looked disinterested and confused all at the same time.

“What, your dad doesn’t want you getting press?” Peter made a face. 

“No, definitely not. Not like that anyway. Your dad does?”

“He says good press and bad press are all the same. I can’t find anything favorable written about us in years, but as Norman says as long as we’re in the press it’s a good deal.” Peter looked at the boy whose hair was parted and flowing down the right side of his face. He wasn’t nearly as tough as he made out.

But he had definitely saved him from the tongue lashing that would have come if he’d been the one to get hit.

“You’re insane, but you did save me. Tony would have reamed me for getting punched in public.” Harry shrugged. “Oh uh, this is my friend Ned.” Harry nodded. 

“Well I need a drink, you two want one?” 

“We are underage,” Peter said.

“You’re name’s Stark, right?” Peter nodded. “Well, then there’s your ID. Come on.” Ned glanced at Peter before they both followed the teen to the bar. “Three beers, two in soda cups for my nerds and mine in a scotch glass.” The drinks came back in seconds. 

“No, we’re good. We’re uh trying to quit.”

“You’re gold, Stark. Pure gold,” Harry said lacking any interest. “Fine, no fun juice for you two. How about we hit some games then find out what this city life is all about?”

“Peter, this is definitely the best night of my life,” Ned said with a wide smile on his face.

“You guys ready to have some fun?”

________________________

After playing more games than they could count the boys were ravenous. Peter felt like he could eat a dozen pizzas all by himself. 

Jake and Flash had seemingly disappeared not that he was upset about it. He was pretty sure they’d chickened out and left. For not the first time he was happy that the shoe was on the other foot now. Even his teachers started to treat him fairly. 

Now Jake and Flash got just as good as they gave it. It was a sweet change. 

“Well we’re gonna head out,” Peter said. Ned shook his head. 

“It’s only two thirty! We’ve got plenty of them before May gets back.” Peter rolled his eyes. 

“I guess another hour won’t hurt,” Peter said. Harry looked up at them disinterestedly. “But I gotta find some food. I’m starving.”

“There’s a VIP table up there, let’s head that way. Paps won’t be able to spot us there.”

“Paps?” Peter and Ned said together.

“Paparazzi, bottom feeders, those guys.” Ned and Peter nodded. “You guys are such virgins.” 

The boys stared at each other then at Harry. “What,” they said in unison.

“Media virgins. It’s kinda adorbs actually,” Harry said as he walked towards the area that was marked off with velvet ropes. 

“He’s kinda weird," Peter said. Ned nodded. 

“Kinda like us. I wonder if he’s really been kicked out of eight schools?” Peter shrugged. 

“Who knows,” Peter said feeling disinterested in the conversation. His stomach was growling something fierce. Ned grabbed Peter’s arm. 

“Peter, he’s like your twin from another dimension. Like if you were born Tony Stark’s son, you could be him.” Peter stared at Harry as he moved up the stairs and then back at Ned. He considered it for a moment before shaking his head. 

“No, Tony’s not like Norman well not like how they say Norman is.”

“But he wasn’t always like he is now, right? Maybe he would have been so busy that he left you to get raised by nannies like Harry," Ned said. Peter shook his head again.

“No Ned. Drop it.” The teen shrugged and they followed the path Harry did and slipped into a square booth with a deep wood table in front of them. There were arcade games built right into the table that kept the boys occupied. 

“This is so awesome,” Ned squealed for the millionth time. He stopped immediately when he saw the menu. “Peter, I left my wallet at your apartment,” Ned whispered. 

“Don’t worry, Stark here has the tab,” Harry said not looking up from the game. Peter and Ned shared a glance. “Your whispering isn’t whispering.” 

The waiter interrupted them and took their order. Peter tried to only order enough for a hungry teen boy and not an enhanced one.

Peter noticed the red numbers flashing on his watch. They’d need to leave soon. Harry seemed to notice it took and paused his game to look up.

“Is that one of those Stark Watches,” Hardy asked.

“Yeah, but uh my uh Tony made it special for me,” Peter said. Harry raised an eyebrow. “He’s a little overprotective.” Harry stuck his hand out and Peter offered his wrist.

“Vitals and location,” Harry questioned. Peter nodded. “Seems like something he’d do. Not bad.” Harry pulled out his own watch, it was an expensive one with a band that looked exotic. It looked like it was worth millions. Ned’s jaw dropped. “My dad got it for me from Germany. Pretty cool, huh?” 

“That thing is awesome! It looks like it should be on a magazine,” Ned said. 

“Yeah, it is,” Harry said looking at the watch. “Not as fancy as Stark’s though. Norman doesn’t like grandiose displays of affection. So I’ll take what I get.”

Ned spoke quickly, “Why do you call your dad Norman?” Harry jerked his head towards Peter. 

“Why does he call his dad Tony?” 

“Good point,” Ned said. Peter looked down at his watch again he was having a hard time focusing on the conversation. He was starting to get antsy, plus he was starving. Not a good combination.

“So you two want to try some fun juice before I leave this nerd party,” Harry asked. Peter glanced at Ned.

“No, we’re good,” Peter said firmly.

“I want to try it,” Ned said. 

Peter was shocked. “Ned!” 

“Peter, this is like the best thing ever! One drink isn’t gonna kill me. I’m gonna live a little.,” Ned said. Harry nodded. 

“That’s the spirit,” Harry said gesturing for the waiter. Peter glanced between Harry and Ned. He just hoped they made it home in one piece.

________________________

Peter helped Ned wobble up the front stairs that were between them and the elevators. Harry was somehow still standing as he trudged behind them. With the sun starting to shine in the windows, Peter tried to quicken his pace as he helped Ned into the elevator.

Ned clearly wasn’t meant to have any alcohol at all. It had been hours and yet he was still feeling it. One glass. Peter shook his head.

As they rode the elevator up to the ninth floor where their apartment sat, Peter found himself feeling happier than he’d felt in a long time. Sure things were good, but it felt great to not worry about the world for just one night. 

He put his key in before slipping inside. “We’re almost there Ned, then you can sleep until tomorrow,” Peter said trying to keep his friend upright.

“Best ‘ight ‘eva,” Ned tried to get out. 

“This is cute Stark,” Harry commented. 

“Uh thanks,” Peter said. 

“It’s small like our maids quarters,” Hardy said. 

“We like to live modestly,” Peter shrugged. 

“You’re just full of surprises,” Harry said following Peter into his room. In moments Ned found himself pushed onto Peter’s bottom bunk. Peter turned to Harry. 

“Thanks again for tonight. It was a lot of fun,” Peter remarked. Harry shrugged and looked around again.

“Legos? Iron Man poster? Star Wars? Dude, you are way too pure for me,” Harry said with a bit of amusement. Peter rolled his eyes.

“You’re not fooling me, Harry. You’re a lot better than the person you show the press. It’s easier to let them believe lies about you than to have to explain yourself. It’s a defense mechanism.” Harry didn’t say anything as he looked around again. 

“You got any video games,” Harry asked skipping what Peter said altogether.

“Yeah. They’re in the cabinet over where. Karen, can you open the games, please?” 

“Sure, Peter.” In a moment the cabinet hissed open revealing seven shelving units with almost every console on the modern market and a few classics like Super Nintendo.” 

Harry raised his eyebrow before he spoke. “An AI?” Peter nodded.

“Yeah Tony built her for me. She’s mine like Friday is his.” Harry ran his fingers gently over the consoles.

“I’m impressed. We should link up online. I’m always on there playing,” Harry said with his eyes fixed on the games.

“You can also come over here.” Harry raised his eyebrows. “Seriously, you’re welcome anytime. Ned and I have these epic battles. You should come. One more person would be awesome,” Peter said. Harry walked over and looked at the picture of Peter with Tony at the Science Fair a couple of months earlier. 

"You guys spend a lot of time together,” Harry asked. Peter nodded. "Even with him running to DC every week?"

"Yeah, I mean he's been gone a lot, but he still calls me every night and I still go there once a week like always."

"Must be nice," Harry said.

"Your dad's not like that?" Harry gave Peter a look.

"No. It's a side effect of this life. Father's a mogul, kid's left in the shaft,” Harry spat bitterly. 

"Tony's not like that."

"Not yet," Harry said.

"Not ever," Peter said firmly. Harry shrugged. Peter let out a yawn. “Man, I’m wrecked. Uh, you want to crash here?”

Harry's face flashed with surprise before turning to disinterest again.

“Sure, I’ll take the couch,” the shorter term said. Peter shook his head. 

“What kind of host would that make me? Take the spare one up top. I’ll hit the couch.” Harry looked at him. “Come on, humor me,” Peter challenged. The shorter teen shook his head. 

“You are too pure for this world,” Harry threw over his shoulder and climbed up the ladder. 

Peter flopped onto the couch and was out in seconds.

________________________

The sound of voices woke Peter from his stupor. He blinked a couple of times still finding Harry and Ned passed out on his beds.

“You want the first piece or the second?” Peter closed his eyes tight. That was Tony. Why was he back already? Peter couldn’t help but to groan. Ugh.

“Let’s let them sleep for now. No need to go in there embarrassing him in front of his friends.” Peter smiled. Yay for May.

“What do you mean ‘friends’? Did that Osborn kid come too or did they just find some random other kid last night?” Yep, Tony was pissed.

“I think it was the Osborn kid, I didn’t go in there and stare at them. I just wanted to make sure they were breathing and there were no puncture marks,” May said. Peter knew she was rolling her eyes. 

“I know I’m not a parent in this, but uh Tones, this is tame compared to you at sixteen.” Peter smiled. Good job Rhodey. “Remember that party we went to? You woke up in your boxers on the lawn in front of the engineering lab.”

“Not in front of the other half, Honeybear,” Tony said. There was silence and for a moment Peter thought he would fall back asleep. It was so peaceful. Then he heard wood slide across the tile. “Nope, not happening. I’m going in there and kicking Spidey’s --”

“Tony! No!” Peter didn’t have time to decipher the voices as it seemed that only seconds later, Peter’s room door opened and Tony stood there. Peter stiffened. 

“Oh he’s awake! Good, now I don’t feel so bad,” Tony said sarcastically. Peter sat up on the couch and put his hands up in front of him. 

“Tony, I can explain, I swear!” 

“Oh really? Want to tell me why you’re on the front page of I don’t know forty different newspapers and hundreds maybe thousands of online news sites,” Tony remarked. Peter groaned and flopped backward. “Oh no, up you get. Me, you and May need to talk.” 

“Stark, calm down. That kid is pure gold. Didn't even drink,” Harry said as he laughed looking up at the ceiling. Tony glanced at the boy on the top bunk and then back at his son. His eyes spoke volumes. 

Really, kid? 

Peter shrugged. 

Harry didn’t notice or didn’t care about the unspoken conversation, he just kept talking. “Worst thing he’s ever done is probably steal some candy only to return it with the money.” Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Why are you here,” Tony asked half annoyed. 

“Toonnnny,” Peter whined.

“I was invited,” Harry said. Peter shook his head. Harry was his hero. The shorter teen jumped down from the top bunk and pulled on his shoes. “I’ll see you around, Ponyboy,” he said as he left the room. Instantly Tony turned back and looked at Peter again. Peter sighed as he looked up at his dad. 

“How’d that happen,” Tony asked. 

“I really don’t know,” Peter said weakly. “We just kinda hit it off.” Tony sighed and rubbed his hands across his face. Ned let out a snort before jostling and rolling over. 

Tony was shocked as he huffed out, “Is that normal?” Peter snorted and Tony couldn’t resist either as they walked out of the room. The teen trudged along to his demise as he met May and Tony in their newly acquired apartment. 

There were still a few knick-knacks that they wanted to put into place, but overall it had a homey feel that reminded Peter of their old apartment. He missed the people and the feel of the neighborhood, but he had to admit that the shorter commute to school did make it kinda worthwhile. Plus the better neighborhood made Tony and May feel a lot better after the incident some weeks before. Peter still wasn’t over it, but at least with the new state of the art security system, they could all rest easier. 

Peter sat down at the long antique dining room table that Pepper and May swooned over as soon as they saw it in the catalog. 

He took a quick inventory of the room. Instantly he noticed that May’s hair was still partially damp. She must have gotten in later than expected. The thought of it made him feel more guilty than he already did. She was probably exhausted. Tony seemed annoyed as he sat in his usual immaculate three-piece suit with his tie loosened around his neck. He must have just got off the plane. Needless to say, he knew that he was screwed.

He noticed Rhodey was sitting on the barstool at the island staring at his phone. Peter wasn’t exactly sure why the man was there, but if it meant advocating for him then he was fine with it.

“So we already know where you went, want to tell us why,” May asked cutting into his thoughts.

“It sounded really fun. There were these old arcade games. Like stuff you can’t even get on the market.” Rhodey snorted.

“Kid is precious,” the colonel said. Peter rolled his eyes and Tony shot a quieting glance at the man. 

May seemed to consider what Peter had said. “That’s it. You snuck out of the house to play games?” Peter nodded. “Why didn’t you just come to us?”

“Because the opening was after midnight,” the teen said quietly.

Tony put his hands up in exasperation. “See that? The kid knew it was wrong and did it anyway.

May spoke before Tony could continue his rant. “How’d you know it was opening?”

“I got a letter in the mail. I called the number and the guy set us up with tickets,” Peter said. 

Tony scoffed. “Oh, that was just genius. You have a Mensa-level IQ and you do this. You know how stupid that was?”

“You go to these things all the time,” Peter shot back.

Tony didn’t back down. “They’re vetted, Peter. How did you know that it was a real event or that it wasn’t some setup?” 

Peter deflated.“Oh.”

“For God’s sakes kid! Did what happened last month mean nothing to you?” Peter winced visibly at his father’s harsh words. 

“Tony,” May admonished. The man held up his hands.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Tony rubbed his hand over his face. “Peter, you’re in the public eye now. Things are not the same as just taking an invite from some kid in your class. You could have put yourself and Ned in serious danger,” he said trying to make his voice calm yet stern. 

Peter felt like his voice was in the back of his throat. “I’m Spiderman, remember?” 

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh and is Peter Stark?” The walls were coming in as Peter gulped. “Well?”

“No,” the teen mumbled. 

“So you could have been in danger and had no ability to fight your way out. That right there is why you have Gino. He keeps your identity secret and he protects you,” Tony said. 

“I don’t need Gino!” Peter hastily stabbed at his eyes. Why was he crying?

“Yes you do,” Tony shot back. “God, this kid!” 

May put her hand up.“No yelling, we’re not yelling. Everybody take a deep breath.” Tony and Peter both glared at each other simultaneously. “Peter we talked about this. Gino is for you what Happy is for Tony.”

“Happy’s not here right now,” Peter countered.

“That’s because I have a gauntlet on my watch. Before I was Iron Man, he literally went everywhere with me,” Tony said. 

“It’s not fair,” Peter said in a soft voice. Tony seemed to soften as he slid his chair toward his son. They were sitting almost shoulder to shoulder now. 

“Pete, we’re trying to keep your identity a secret. You want to tell the world that Peter Stark and Spiderman are one?” Peter thought for a moment and shook his head. One day yes, but right now no. He definitely wasn’t ready for that. “So, we have to keep up appearances until then. Gino stays and you let him know if you need to change plans,” Tony said. Peter huffed and let his gaze hit his lap. 

“Pete, what would have happened if someone tried to grab you and Ned was with you. You’d be unable to fight back and you’d both be in danger,” May said. “That would crush us, honey.” Peter sighed. 

“I'm sorry,” the boy said. Tony leaned in towards the teen before pulling him close to his chest. He pressed a kiss to the boy’s temple. “We get the desire to want to live life and have lots of fun and you will. Right now you’re sixteen and you’ve just been announced to the world. The press is still everywhere, you just have to be careful right now, ok? Some people are good and some people are really bad, you know that.”

“Yeah,” Peter said softly. 

Tony continued his speech. “So just trust us to keep you safe for now, ok?” Peter nodded silently. “And if you get another invite like that, let me know and we go together.” Peter looked up from his lap.

“Really?” Tony nodded smiling at his son. 

“When have you ever known Tony stark to turn down a party?” 

“Not never,” Rhodey said. They all laughed as the tension was finally cut. 

“You get it now, honey,” May asked with a soft smile on her face. Peter nodded sniffing. He’d always hated getting in trouble. The guilt from worrying them was practically eating him alive. 

“I get it. I’m sorry,” he said. May glanced at Tony and the man nodded. Peter let out a breath. 

Lecture over.

“So May what’s the verdict here for our boy?” 

Oh no, he hated that part. 

“I’m thinking one week.”

“I was thinking three,” Tony said. Rhodey leaned forward. 

“How about you split the difference and go for two weeks?” Tony glanced at May who shrugged. 

“Two weeks it is. Karen initiate Spider’s in the Web protocol for the duration,” Tony said making Peter groan.

“Can I at least still go on patrol?” Tony glanced at May. She held up two fingers. “Twice a week?” They nodded at him. “Fine. It’s better than nothing,” he mumbled. 

Tony smirked at him. “Oh and uh, I found that little workaround in Karen that makes her ‘sleep’ as you call it. That’s bye by now. I mean it’s good work. Those coding classes we been having have been working well for you.” 

“Tony don’t encourage that,” May said rubbing her eyes.

“What? Our kid’s a genius. This is positive affirmation, right Rhodey?”

“I don’t think that’s what they had in mind Tones,” Rhodey said smiling.

________________________

Two Weeks Later 

Peter huffed as Gino followed him into the kitchen. “Why do you knock when you have a key?”

“I am a man with manners.” Peter rolled his eyes. 

“You came to retrieve me?” 

“Yep, Boss calls and I come.” Gino chomped on a piece of bacon that was left out. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” He shook his head and went back into his room. He grabbed his cellphone and slid his backpack over his shoulder. “Tony couldn’t come for me?”

“In DC again until late.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“So why couldn’t I stay here?”

“May’s pulling a double.” The boy huffed. “Hey, you did this to yourself.” 

“One time.” 

“Whatever you say kid.” 

“I still don’t know why they won’t let me drive myself.” 

“You know we still are working on finding who cause those problems at your other place.” Peter sighed as he followed Gino outside. He couldn’t help but feel a little stifled. Gino was cool, kind of like an older brother, but he still hated the reason he was there. He didn’t need a babysitter or a protector. He was Spiderman even though no one seemed to care. “Boss told me to tell you to order something for dinner and make sure there’s a vegetable in there.” Peter rolled his eyes. 

“He used to be fun,” he grumbled. Gino laughed.

“And then he became your dad.” Peter grunted and put his headphones in.

Man, they were smothering him. 

________________________

“Hey there!” Peter blinked his eyes open. “You know you have a bed for that.” Peter smiled up at Tony. 

“I was trying to wait for you,” he said rubbing his eyes. “Didn’t know you’d be this late.” Tony slid around the boy and adjusted him so that his son’s head was resting on his lap as he made himself comfortable on the couch. 

“Sorry about that, bud. Things got a little complicated.” 

“Rogues still not pardoned?”

“No.” 

“Well maybe that’s for the best.” Tony looked down at his son and shook his head. 

“They’re not wrong, Pete. Well not about everything.” Peter turned to look up at Tony.

“But they hurt you.”

“Well I hurt them too.”

“That wasn’t your fault. You didn’t make them fugitives, that was their choice.” 

“Friendship is funny. It’s not black and white you know,” Tony said. Peter fell back and let his head once again be pillowed by Tony’s thigh. 

“Maybe.” The teen let out a sleepy sigh. “Still don’t like it though.” The two spoke in gentle tones about Peter’s day and the robot he was building for the fair. In the moment, Peter couldn’t help but think of Ben. They’d spent many nights like this when he was alive. The boy hadn’t known how much he’d missed it until he’d found Tony. There was something so right about this moment, all he needed was may rubbing his ankle gently and it would be perfect. As he lay there content for the first time in a while, Peter soon realized that his dad was asleep. He tried to sit up and move to his room, but he felt Tony’s hand press down on his chest and start to rub soothing circles. 

“Sorry I was so late, Pete.”

“It’s ok.” Peter looked at his buzzing phone, before back up at Tony. He suddenly remembered that conversation he'd had with Ned and Harry weeks before. The words had haunted him, but now, he knew that would have never been true. Tony would never be like Norman. “Hey, Dad?”

“Mhm?”

“Thanks for coming home.” Tony opened his eyes and looked down at his son. “And for being my dad.” The man gently lifted his son’s head before laying a kiss on his forehead. 

“I love you bud.” Tony smiled with a voice that was laced with sleep. 

“Love you too, Dad,” Peter said as he watched Tony fall asleep again. Peter used that moment to look down at his phone. They were all from Harry or ‘JohnnyCade86’ as his internet tag name listed him in their private chat. 

They were turning out to be very much like the real Outsiders.

JohnnyCade86: Hey, you go to Midtown, right?

Ponyboy: Yeah. Why?

JohnnyCade86: Now, I do too. 

Peter smiled to himself. Oh, this was going to be goood.


End file.
